Orthogonal Mode Tees also known as dual mode transducers or orthognal mode junctions have long been used in microwave communications applications.
Orthogonal mode tees have the unique property of being able to separate orthogonally polarized microwave signals (e.g., horizontal from vertical). Thus, these devices are currently used in such commercial applications as satellites where two isolated channels can be used at the same frequency.
Various devices of this type have appeared in the prior art for use at various frequencies. However, there has been difficulty in constructing a high power device which will function effectively and efficiently at high frequencies, e.g., GH.sub.z frequencies, e.g., 5 to 50 GH.sub.z.
The present invention provides a new and improved tee structure which is useful at the higher frequencies and which is capable of handling high power. The device of this invention finds use in applications in which two separate transmitters providing orthogonally polarized signals can simultaneously transmit through a common antenna and in other applications as would be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The prior art which shows other types of orthogonal mode junctions and uses of same see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,822 and the article entitled "The Ortho-Mode Transducer Offers a K to Polarization Diversity in EW Systems in Microwave Systems", NEWS (MSN), September, 1984, pp. 65-70.